Midnight Star
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Buffy/Twilight crossover. Buffy goes to Forks to see her cousin, Bella, and her family. What happens when a tragic car accident leaves Buffy almost dead? How can the Cullens help? What will the Scooby gang think of their decision? Nothing is simple! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The dedication of this story is split four ways:**

**1) BA2006 – This whole story is down to her as she inspired me to write it. Without her, her amazing reviews, and her kindness – this fanfic would not be here at this moment in time. I owe her so much. Thanks so much! **

**2) Silverspoon – For every single review she has given to my stories and how sweet she is to me and my writing. Thanks so much!**

**3) Han (SiriusPotty-xO') – For reading through my fanfics all the time and never complaining when I bore her. Thanks so much!**

**4) To every single person who reviews, adds it on story alerts/favourites and makes time to read it. Thanks so much!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Buffy's head dropped onto the soft, white pillow. The quilt wrapped around her, exposing only her neck and shoulders as she inhaled the deep scent of vanilla. The mattress moulded beneath her weight, letting her sink deeper into it. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her body open up to the sudden warmth, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

'Is the bed ok?'

Buffy opened her eyes and met the golden orbs of her cousin, Isabella Marie Cullen. She was leant against the doorframe, a little too still, watching Buffy in the bed. Her brown hair curled down her back, similar to like Buffy's hair did, her golden eyes fixed on Buffy, whilst her daughter, Renesmee, balanced on her hip. Buffy found it quite amusing how Renesmee looked about five years old, yet sat on her hip like her actual five month age.

'Relax, Bella, I wouldn't slay you just because the bed wasn't comfy,' laughed Buffy, sitting up against the headboard.

Renesmee gave a quiet giggle, whilst a small smile tugged at the corner of Bella's lips. 'I haven't slept for a while you see.'

Buffy nodded with understanding. 'It's the most comfy bed I have ever slept in.'

Renesmee jumped down from her mothers' hip, landing gracefully, and skipped over to Buffy's side. She pressed a kiss to Buffy's cheek before placing her hand on against her warm skin.

Buffy smiled as Renesmee played the last few days through Buffy's head. When Buffy baked cookies with Renesmee, when they trained together in the forest, when Buffy and Jacob had a pretend fight to see who was stronger. Buffy was glad that she had won over Renesmee's heart.

'Can we train again tomorrow?' asked Renesmee, a glint on excitement in her eyes.

'We'll have to see what your Mom and Dad thinks about that,' said Buffy.

Renesmee nodded and skipped back over to Bella's side. Bella returned her daughter back on her hip, where she began to suck her thumb, and leant her head against her arm, her eyes fluttering open and shut. Buffy smiled softly as the scene before her, wishing that she and Angel could have been a Mother and Father.

'I better let you get some rest,' said Bella, backing out of the bedroom. 'Sleep tight.'

'You too!' laughed Buffy.

A laugh escaped from Bella's lips as she shut the door, leaving Buffy in total darkness. Buffy snuggled back under the covers, letting her head sink back into the soft pillow.

Buffy had been in Forks for almost six days now, ever since she had received a letter from Bella that had invited her to come spend some time with her new family. Being a Vampire Slayer, Buffy had been slightly less shocked, than a regular girl would have been, when she found out her cousin now belonged to a family of vampires, yet she was still surprised. Though, after the first few hours she had spent with the Cullen family, Buffy was even more surprised by their nature. They were unlike any breed of vampire she had seen before. The Cullen's kept to a firm diet on animal blood, unlike the vampires in Sunnydale – besides Angel and Spike, and also possessed supernatural powers. Buffy had found it quite interesting at how varied their family were to the vampires she had staked in Sunnydale.

Buffy had promised Bella that she was happy for her. She had been a little hesitant about Bella being a vampire, especially when Buffy was a vampire slayer, though she had realised how happy she was and how the Cullen's definitely were good vampires. Buffy had been delighted when she met her cousin's daughter, Renesmee, although she had never expected that she was only five months old as she looked about five. After it had all been explained by Alice, who Buffy had grown fond of, Buffy declared that Renesmee was, along with beautiful, the most unique person she had ever laid eyes on in her six years of slaying.

Buffy had found all of the family easy to get along with. She and Alice would enjoy talking about shopping; enjoying the few trips they had taken out to the mall. Buffy had trained a lot with Emmett, who Buffy had disappointedly found out was stronger than her, and was glad to find someone who was able to give her a proper challenge. She had spent a fair amount of time with Jasper, talking about most things in her life then asking Jasper to explain her emotions about certain things. Carlisle had been helpful to Buffy when she needed answers about their nature as he would never refuse her an answer and would always be happy to sit explaining for hours. Rosalie had been slightly rigid with Buffy at first; however she had become more open to her after Buffy complimented her beauty. Buffy had spent some of her days cooking with Esme in the kitchen, swapping recipes and sharing tales about their Mother's cooking. Edward and Buffy found a lot to laugh about when Buffy would think odd and amusing thoughts before remembering that Edward could hear her. Edward also let Buffy borrow his car when she felt like exploring the town. Jacob had also trained with her, turning into his wolf form and fighting against her. Whilst Renesmee happily did random activities with Buffy, enjoying every moment of their time spent together.

Buffy had kept in touch with Angel, who had rung her every morning, along with the other members of the Scooby gang. They all were aware of her cousin and her family. What surprised Buffy the most was that Angel knew Carlisle! Angel said no more on the subject, although Buffy had asked Carlisle and he merely told her about his short time in LA. Giles had been interested in hearing more about the Cullen's and their nature, as did Willow, whilst Spike laughed at how each and every family member seemed like a ponce. Xander didn't really have much to say on the subject except make sarcastic comments about the rainy weather in Forks. Cordelia had been slightly jealous to hear about Rosalie's beauty and Faith had questioned Buffy if she had lost her mind and forgot what a _vampire _slayer was supposed to do.

Buffy turned on her side, pressing her face into the soft pillow and wrapping the quilt firmer around her body. She found it odd how she, along with Renesmee, would be the only one sleeping in a house that another nine people lived in. It was also funny how Buffy, Renesmee and Jacob were able to go out to restaurants whilst, even though they could, the rest of the family remained behind because it would be pointless for them to tag along. Buffy had once asked Emmet to eat a piece of fried chicken and was surprised when he ate the thing in one gulp. Even though they didn't eat, they still could but it was unnecessary.

There were many similarities between Forks and Sunnydale, yet so many differences. Life would never get boring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks so much for reader. Shorter than I wanted it but I promise longer chapters in the future! Maybe you could leave me a review for inspiration? Thanks! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had enjoyed Buffy's company. In some odd ways, she had brought his family back together. He found her almost as amusing as Bella to watch and he guessed that it was something that must run in the family. Edward had tuned into her mind on the first day, wanting to know if she was as comfortable as she seemed and what she thought of his family.

Her thoughts had all been warm towards the family. She had labelled Emmet as her competition, Alice was someone she would be able to shop with, she felt like she needed Jasper to understand herself more, she had began to grow on Rosalie and she was proud of herself, and she felt embarrassed when she was around Edward for not controlling her thoughts. Edward was surprised how unsurprised Buffy was when Jacob sprinted around the garden in his werewolf form. However, as her thoughts later confirmed, Buffy was quite used to werewolves as her best friends boyfriend was in fact one. Her warmth towards Carlisle and Esme had always been reasonably strong, beginning to think of them as second parents. Renesmee had grown fond of Buffy. Buffy had been surprised when Bella told her Renesmee's age, continuing to look back and forth between the Mother and daughter, wondering if they were pulling some prank on her. Though, belonging to the supernatural world as well, she quickly accepted it.

Being a Vampire Slayer, Edward had been slightly hesitant about her coming near his family. He knew that, unlike the other type of his specie – the type of vampires that Angel, Buffy's boyfriend was - it would be near impossible to kill him just using her "slayer" strength. Though, as Edward was selfless, he was more concerned about his family. Bella had reassured him that Buffy would do nothing to hurt their family and that she would never dream of hurting Bella in any way.

However, even though Edward trusted Bella beyond anything, it wasn't Bella's words that had reassured him. No, it had been Buffy's thoughts about his family that had made Edward relax. Her first thought had been on the beauty that their family possessed and how jealous – in a playful way - she was. Then, as the days passed by, she become to think of the Cullen's as family.

He loved watching how Buffy spent her time with Renesmee. Especially as Renesmee came to Edward every night to tell, or show in her case, him about her day. Edward could sense the motherly nature Buffy had, and he was aware of the daydreams she had about having her own family with Angel, though she knew that that was impossible.

Edward realised how selfless Buffy was. Her thoughts were always about the safety of her friends and family, when she was thinking of doing something then she would also think about how it affected everyone around her. She held everyone else's heart above her own.

Edward had accepted Buffy as family.

----------

Angel stood in the doorway of his and Buffy's bedroom.

A small amount of light was shining through the window, resulting in him stood as far away from the window as possible, and a slight breeze was causing Buffy's scent to drift up Angel's nose. Though, like the many days she had been gone, the scent wasn't as strong as it once was. Angel's heart craved to see her beautiful face, to smell her entrancing scent, to hold her in his arms. He had, as Xander loved pointing out, been brooding since she left to see her cousin, unable to push away the urge he possessed to go to Forks and retrieve his girlfriend.

Angel rang Buffy every morning to check up on her, to hear her voice, although it was never enough for the vampire. He knew she was safe, especially as she was with Carlisle, who Angel had spent a brief period of time with in LA, but it was the thought that he wasn't there if anything did happen.

'She'll be back tomorrow,' said Willow, joining Angel in the doorway.

'I know,' Angel nodded.

'Nothing bad can happen, right? I mean, come on, she's in a house full of a vampires and she is a _vampire _slayer.'

Angel could hear the amusement in Willow's voice. He knew that if Willow, Buffy's best friend who would put her own life on the line for her, could joke about this, than maybe he should loosen up. It would help if he did relax slightly, Angel didn't know how much longer he could take of Xander's lame jokes on his brooding before he bit him.

'You're right,' answered Angel, giving Willow a soft smile to reassure her.

'Usually am,' said Willow, flashing her own smile.

Willow was glad that she had helped Angel relax. Even though she appeared calm, she couldn't help but worry as much as Angel was. Willow knew Buffy was having a good time with her cousin's family, as the few phone calls they had shared proved, but the Cullen family were unlike any vampires the Scooby Gang had seen in Sunnydale. Willow had heard of their speed, which Buffy had compared to a flash of lightning, and their super strength, giving Willow more reason to worry that Buffy would be unable to defend herself quick enough before they struck. All it took was one paper cut, one tiny little scrape, one drop of blood.

---------

'Is the weather always like this?' grumbled Buffy.

She sat in the guest room, gazing out of the huge window, with a huge frown on her face. The rain was lashing down outside, the raindrops collapsing against the window with such a force that Buffy expected the windows to shatter, whilst the sky had evolved into a sea of grey clouds. The wind was loud and forceful, whistling through the forest as it wrapped the leaves in its swirling hands. The air was below the temperature Buffy was used to back in Sunnydale.

'Pretty much,' grinned Alice, changing Buffy's bed covers. 'Don't worry though; it'll be sunny in a few hours.'

Buffy grunted in reply, her eyes following the grey clouds that were the size of boulders. She had been unaware that Forks was one of the wettest and coldest places in the United States, as Buffy had been quite useless in Geography in High school, and she had packed lots of t-shirts and short sleeved tops. Thankfully Alice had been up for a shopping trip and she had dragged Buffy around Port Angeles for some more clothes that would suit the weather of Forks.

Buffy looked up, about to ask Alice how she coped with the weather, when she noticed the blank look on Alice's face. Her golden orbs were unfocused, gazing ahead of her. Buffy jumped up and was besides Alice in seconds, waiting for Alice to return from her vision.

A smile fluttered across Alice's breathtaking face and her eyes unfroze. Buffy knew that everything was alright, that Alice hadn't seen anything disastrous striking.

'Charlie is coming to visit,' said Alice.

Buffy's eyes widened. She had been wrapped up in meeting Bella and the Cullen's, learning everything about their vampire ways, that she had forgotten her Uncle Charlie. Guilt seeped through her veins as a frown flittered across her face, mentally cursing herself for forgetting part of her family.

'Is something wrong? Do you not like Charlie? I could hide you …'

'No!' interrupted Buffy, smiling again at Alice's plan of hiding her. 'I love Charlie. I just can't believe I forgot about him until now.'

The last Buffy had seen of Charlie was at her Mother's funeral. Charlie had been Buffy's Fathers brother, although he had still remained good friends with Joyce after Buffy's parents divorced. In fact, they had found that they were able to understand each other much more than anyone else could, especially as both of them were divorced with a daughter. Then, after Joyce had died, Charlie had came to the funeral, without Bella – as it had been within weeks of her change and she would be unable to go out into the sunlight without sparkling as Buffy had learned, and paid his last respects to Buffy's mother.

'When will he be here?' asked Buffy, turning to Alice.

'In fifteen minutes,' said Alice.

----------

**TEN MINUTES LATER …**

Buffy sat in the front room, squished between Bella and Edward on the sofa, whilst Renesmee lay across all three of them. Alice sat by Bella's feet, Rosalie stood besides the window, and Jasper and Emmet was sat in front of the television, pretending to watch a television show called Everybody Loves Raymond. Esme was in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee for Charlie upon his arrival, whilst Carlisle pretended to do some paper work.

'Does Charlie know you're a vamp?' asked Buffy.

'He knows that Bella isn't the same, however he prefers not to acknowledge it,' replied Edward, shrugging his shoulders.

Buffy nodded. She wondered how Charlie coped knowing that his daughter wasn't the same, that something was different with her, yet he didn't know exactly _how _she had changed. It had been frustrating for Buffy to live part of her life, slaying vampires and killing demons, without her Mother knowing. She had been glad when she had finally told her, even if she hadn't believed her at first.

'Does he know I'm a vampire slayer?' said Buffy, looking at Bella this time.

'No. I didn't even know you were until you sent that letter before you came,' answered Bella.

'No wonder, you were too busy falling over,' Emmet mumbled, his eyes still firm on the television.

If Bella had been human, she would have been blushing by now.

'He's here,' said Alice.

Bella rose to her feet gracefully, sliding Renesmee onto Edward's lap, and walked over to the door. She waited by it until she heard Charlie's footsteps approach, before opening the door.

'Dad!' Bella greeted.

'Hey Bells!' boomed Charlie, stepping into the house.

His eyes feasted upon the Cullen family. He started at Emmet and Jasper, who were sat pretending to look interested in the television show they were watching, before they scanned over Edward and Renesmee, then Buffy, and finally Alice. Bella watched as Charlie's eyes darted back to Buffy.

'Buffy Anne Summers!' said Charlie, a huge smile plastering his face.

In two long strides, he was pulling Buffy up from her place on the sofa and into a bone-crunching hug. Buffy chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, patting his back.

'How are ya, hon?' asked Charlie, releasing Buffy from his grasp.

'I'm good thanks, Charlie, you?' replied Buffy.

'I'm good, darlin'. Fancy seeing you in Forks!'

Edward rose to his feet and joined Alice on the floor, allowing Charlie room to sit down on the sofa. Renesmee climbed onto his lap and hugged him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Charlie beamed down at her, running his fingers through her hair. Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room; Carlisle greeting Charlie then apologizing for being unable to stay, Esme greeting him and passing him a cup of hot coffee.

Buffy watched as Charlie greeted Carlisle and Esme, and thanked Esme for the coffee. It was almost like they were humans, just talking like everyone else in the world did. Buffy realised how good at acting the Cullen's were. She wondered how hard it was for Charlie to be surrounded by all these people, knowing they were something different, yet being unable to ask. However, as Buffy realized, he seemed happier not knowing.

'Now, I have one question for you,' said Charlie.

'What?'

'How do you like the weather down here?' laughed Charlie, nodding towards the window.

Buffy groaned.

***************************************************

**WOWWWWWWWW! Thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews! I was gob-smacked seriously. Firstly because it wasn't a lot of writing, and secondly because I thought it was pretty poorly written. But, your reviews have shown otherwise. Thank you so much. And I hope you like this chapter – it took me a long time as I usually do not write this much, though I am trying to write longer chapters now. Thanks again! x**


	3. Chapter 3

'Sparkling in the bloody sun? What breed of vampire are these ponces? Honestly, Angel, these sparkling poofs could easily win over the slayers heart!' said Spike, lighting up a cigarette.

Angel's fist clenched. He began to think up of at least ten good reasons why he shouldn't stake Spike right at that moment. He forced himself to relax, deciding that killing Spike wouldn't satisfy his anger – although, Angel began to think up of ways that he could torture him instead. Usually Angel wouldn't think about such dark thoughts, though it was the only way to stop him self from stabbing the stake, that was curled up in his left hand, into Spike's chest at that moment in time.

'I mean, come on! They bloody _sparkle!_'

'Jealous, Spike?' Angel asked through gritted teeth.

Angel's finger flexed around the stake, begging for Spike to say one more irritating word that would give him an excuse to stake him. Angel would have preferred even Xander coming instead of Spike – and everyone knew that that was pushing it. Even though Angel and Xander hadn't always gotten on from the start, Xander didn't seem to go on about the Cullen's as much as Spike. Angel knew that, whether he wanted to admit it or not, that Spike would prefer the Cullen's life style – being able to roam around in the day, even if it was raining and not sunny. Angel would give anything to be able to go out without turning into a pile of ashes.

'Not bloody likely!' snapped Spike, dropping his cigarette on the floor and standing on it. 'I would rather be Mr Pile of Ashes instead of a sparkle bloody pussy!'

_Lies, _thought Angel.

The pair continued to walk through the cemetery. Giles had warned Angel that more vampires could plan to cause mayhem whilst Buffy was away, he didn't doubt that they were well aware that the Slayer was out of town. Which was why, on this dark and silent night, that Angel was surprised to find the cemetery deserted. The crescent shaped moon shone down on them, illuminating their pale skin, whilst a soft breeze blew calmly, blowing through their hair. Spike's long leather duster flapped slightly behind him as he walked. Though, as the pair walked through the empty cemetery, they were able to pick up many different sounds in the dark night. Cats whining, dogs barking in the distant, cars speeding along the road, teenager shouting a few streets away, their footsteps smashing onto the cement.

'Can we go now?' moaned Spike, sounding fed up. 'The place is nice and quiet – let's hit the road!'

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Spike's neck, spinning him around and throwing him onto the floor. A male vampire stood, his clothes dirty and torn, snarling viciously. The lust for blood was evident in the creatures' dark eyes, his mangled fingers flexing as if they had been kept still for too long. Spike groaned on the floor, grunting something about cheating when his back was turned.

'That, Spikey, is what you get for speaking too soon,' laughed Angel, diving towards the vicious vampire.

----------

Buffy had spent most of the day on La Push beach. She had watched Jacob play with Renesmee, obeying her every command as she searched for the prettiest rock on the whole beach. She had only found out that Jacob was _imprinted _on Renesmee a few days previously. She had been talking to Emmett, one day during their break from training, who had told her about the time Bella had gone to rip our Jacob's throat. Emmett hadn't elaborated much, as he was too busy laughing at the memory, so Buffy had decided to ask Alice about it. Alice had told Buffy about how werewolves imprinted on people, without having any control on who they actually imprint on, and how Renesmee had been Jacob's chosen one. Buffy guessed that Bella hadn't been too impressed with that stated fact. Though, throughout her time here, Buffy had never noticed any tension between Bella, Edward or Jacob – they seemed totally at ease knowing their friend, who was a werewolf, had imprinted on their daughter.

After returning home – Renesmee had found a pretty white rock (that matched her pale skin) – Buffy had took a ride out to Charlie's, in Angel's Mercedes which he had let her borrow for the week, and enjoyed a nice catch up with him over dinner. She tried to steer the conversations away from Bella and the Cullen's, she knew that her foot liked to live in her mouth and Buffy knew that serious damage could be made if she spoke to wrong thing. Charlie had seemed totally at ease with her, only falling into a couple of awkward silences. He had asked her about college and was glad to hear that Buffy had at least attempted it before dropping out because of her Mother's death. After discussing Buffy's life back in Sunnydale, including Angel and her friends, and had laughed about the awful weather in Forks, Buffy said her goodbyes and left. It was heartbreaking to know that, by this time tomorrow, she would be returning to Sunnydale and leaving her new family behind. Buffy made a mental note to continue visiting Forks – even if that meant putting up with the rain.

**----------**

Faith laughed again as she walked in between Angel and Spike.

'Admit it!' smiled Faith, cracking her knuckles, 'you would have been dust without me!'

Angel and Spike rolled their eyes, choosing to ignore Faith's comment. The two of them had been jumped by a whole group of vampires, both seconds away from turning into dust, when Faith had showed up, stake in hand, and pounced like an angry cat. Obviously both of them had been grateful for her showing up, although neither of them wanted to admit it.

The three of them walked up the garden path, Faith still boasting gleefully about her "good timing". Angel stepped into the house first, Spike followed – trying to decide whether or not to slam the door in Faith's face before finally deciding against it, with Faith closing the door at the rear. Willow and Oz were snuggled up on the sofa, watching a movie, with a bucket of popcorn resting against Willow's stomach, and barely registered their presence. Faith went and joined them, taking a seat in the armchair, while Spike muttered something about needing a fag. Angel guessed that Xander and Anya had already left, as the two of them had been spending a lot of time around the Summers home. Angel ran his fingers through his hair before shuffling up the stairs.

Willow and Oz shared a room, Buffy's old room to be exact. Buffy and Angel had, months after Joyce's death, moved into Buffy's Mothers room and let Willow and Oz have her room, instead of having the smaller and more uncomfortable guestroom – where Faith now stayed. Angel knew that Buffy didn't mind sharing her house with her friends, she often made jokes about a television series called Friends that she related her life to – even though Angel was unaware of the show she was talking about. However, Angel also knew that one day, someday in the future, Buffy wanted a house to share with just him. Angel looked forward to that day.

Angel opened the door to his and Buffy's room. Her scent hit him as fast and strong as a tidal wave. He breathed in heavily, her scent assaulting his nostrils as he shut the door, allowing the scent to swarm him. Angel shuffled over to the bed, falling freely onto it, and pressed his face into her pillow. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent intoxicate him. There mere smell of her caused his head to spin.

'Just one more day,' sighed Angel, rolling onto his back.

----------

Buffy sat in the sitting room, surrounded by the Cullen's. Renesmee sat on Edward's knee, her face pressed into his chest as she sucked her thumb. Her eyes were unfocused, fluttering open and closed every few seconds. Edward rested his chin upon her head, secretly breathing in his daughter's beautiful scent. Bella sat besides Edward, her head resting against his shoulder, whilst she kept her eyes closed – obviously not asleep as it was impossible for them to ever dream again. Esme and Carlisle curled together on the other sofa, both still as statues, the love between them burning deeply in their golden eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, although they had promised to return in the morning before Buffy left. Whilst Alice and Jasper sat at the bottom set of the stairs, their fingers intertwined, as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes. Jacob, in his wolf form, was curled up in the centre of the room, snoring loudly.

Buffy gazed around. She hated knowing that she would leave tomorrow, unaware of the time gap until she would see them again. Obviously, as Bella had pointed out early in her stay, the Cullen's would be unable to visit in Sunnydale, mainly because they would be unable to spend the days out because of the sun. Buffy knew that she would have to bring Angel up here sometime to meet the Cullen's – it gave her an excuse to return sooner rather than later.

'You're always welcome here,' Edward said, smiling gently.

Buffy returned the smile.

She had grown so close to her cousins' family, even classing them as her own family. Buffy wondered how she would now be able to go back to her usual routine, not being able to train with strong people like Emmet and Jacob, have meaningful conversations with Jasper, swap recipes with Esme, discuss the history of vampires with Carlisle, drive around in Edward's fast cars, go on shopping trip with Alice, admire Rosalie's beauty, play with Renesmee or feel close to Bella. It seemed impossible to live without the Cullen's. Even though Buffy missed Angel more than her heart would allow, she had found living in Forks something new and different, more exciting, than life in Sunnydale.

'I better get going to bed,' sighed Buffy.

Buffy didn't want to fall asleep; she wished she could spend the last night wide awake with the Cullen's. She wanted to be in their presence until she knew she had to go, until she would have to drag herself away.

'I wondered if, after being in our presence for such a long time, you forgot that humans needed to sleep,' said Alice, rising gracefully to her feet.

Before Buffy could blink, Alice had swooped her up in her arms and was cradling her against her chest.

'Whoa,' mumbled Buffy, rubbing her forehead. 'Head rush!'

Everyone laughed, besides Jacob who was still snoring peacefully on the floor.

'Good night,' smiled Buffy.

'Good night,' chorused the Cullen's.

Buffy was upstairs, back on her own feet, before she could even breathe. She thanked Alice, whose bottom lip trembled. Buffy was scooped up again into a firm hug. She laughed and patted Alice on the back. Though, as Alice tightened her grip around her, her lungs were being deprived off oxygen and she could feel her body slowly beginning to ache.

'Erm, Alice?'

'Yes?'

'I think you're breaking my spine,' choked Buffy, amusement still evident in her voice.

Alice let go, taking a step back to allow her to breathe. She flashed her brilliant smile at her before dancing out of the room, shutting the door mutely behind her. Buffy sighed. She wished that Alice had stayed, sat on her bed and talked to her for a few hours, delaying the time until she would have to close her eyes. She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to wake up tomorrow and get in her car to go back to Sunnydale.

Buffy laughed.

It was like she had imprinted on the Cullen's.

**-----**

**OH MY GOODNESS! I cannot express the happiness and joy I feel! Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means so much to me! Without your reviews, this story would have never been wrote. Thank you so much and keep them coming! Take care xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy stayed in bed the next morning, not wanting the day to begin. She pressed her nose into the soft pillow, inhaling the sweet scent that stained the pillow, and let out a soft sigh. Buffy rolled over, letting her legs get tangled in the sheets. She could hear the rain outside, furiously assaulting the window, yet she could feel the warmth surrounding her body. Besides knowing that today she would leave her family, she also found it difficult to part from such a comfy bed. There was only one thing that could make the bed even better: Angel. Buffy missed waking up in Angel's arms, seeing his amused grin when she had awful bed hair. Buffy was tied between staying in Forks with her new family, and going home to her proper family, to be back in Angel's arms. She wished that the whole of them could just live happily somewhere together. But what were the chances of that?

Buffy didn't even hear the footsteps pattering across the floor, or the sound of the door creaking open, until Renesmee leapt lightly onto her bed. Buffy looked up to see her beautiful child climb over the bed, taking a seat slightly in front of Buffy and crossing her feet. Renesmee's bronze curls spiralled down her back, her pale skin illuminated in the darkened room, whilst her brown orbs shined innocently. Buffy sat up and smiled at Renesmee. Renesmee returned the smile, flashing her pointed teeth.

'Do you have to leave?' asked Renesmee, a frown ruining her perfect face.

Buffy rarely heard Renesmee speak, she mostly pressed her hand to her cheek when she wanted to show her something, however Buffy treasured every time she heard her beautiful musical voice. Buffy's heart broke slightly when she saw the real genuine frown fall upon Renesmee's face. She wished that she could return the answer Renesmee wanted to hear, but she didn't want to lie to her. Renesmee and Buffy had connected immediately – Buffy didn't know why but she knew that not seeing the beautiful child every day would pain her.

'I have to,' frowned Buffy, feeling even worse when Renesmee looked truly upset. 'I have to make sure Angel hasn't turned into a big pile of dust - that wouldn't be good, would it?'

The corner of Renesmee's lips turned up slightly. She crawled against the bed and pressed her hand against Buffy's cheeks. Buffy watched herself tut, shake her head, then sweep up a pile of dust and throw it in the bin. Buffy burst out into laughter. Renesmee pulled her hand away and flashed a cheeky grin.

'He's cleverer than that, and so am I!' said Buffy, poking Renesmee in the arm.

Renesmee laughed joyfully as she jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room.

**----**

The sitting room was enclosed in darkness, every curtain shut tightly to prevent any rays of sun poking through. Angel was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, whilst his thoughts strayed to Buffy. She had rang this morning, telling him about the weather – which was the same as it had been since she arrived, laughing about some amusing thought Renesmee had shown her, and promising him that she would be back by his side later that night.

'_I'll be back tonight, so you can stop brooding now!' she laughed. _

_Angel treasured the perfect sound. 'I'm not brooding.'_

'_Sure.' Even Angel could hear the amusement in her voice. 'Anyway, I better go now.'_

'_You still my girl?' he asked simply._

'_Always,' she promised. _

Angel knew the day would drag on; the hours would taunt him, until she was back in his arms. He had never realised how much he had needed Buffy in his life, by his side day in and day out. It reminded him of his time away from her after her prom, when he had ended their relationship, yet returned because he knew he couldn't live his life without her. The time he had spent away from her would have killed him if his heart was still beating. Angel had spent months brooding, re-thinking his decision, before heading back to Sunnydale, planning on to beg Buffy to take him back. There had always been some invisible force between them, binding them together – near or far.

Little did Angel know, Buffy was thinking about the exact same thing …

-----

Buffy sat in the Cullen kitchen, a cup of coffee in between her hands, keeping them nicely warm, whilst she watched the rain lash against the window. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, enjoying the warmth that the hot liquid was spreading through her body. Buffy rested the cup against her lips, letting the warmth tingle them, and began to think about Angel.

Buffy found herself longing for Angel's strong arms around her. She missed seeing him brood, teasing him and trying to wipe away the furrow between his brows. The feel of his lips pressed against hers, the electricity pulsing through her body when their skin touched, the smile that graced her face when she saw him, the way she could get lost in his beautiful brown orbs. The short time he had left her, after her prom, had been unbearable. It had been difficult trying to move on, trying to get over Angel, and she was thankful that Angel had returned or she would have deprived herself of love forever. Buffy remembered the night he came back, the passion that burned within them both – yet couldn't be satisfied because of his curse.

Buffy laughed. She was grateful that Edward and Jasper had gone hunting, otherwise Edward would have been driven insane by the thoughts going through her mind and Jasper would have been overwhelmed with lust.

Buffy knew that there was an invisible band tying them together, letting neither of them live happily without the other. If it wasn't for her burning love for Angel and her devotion to her friends than Buffy would stay in Forks for the rest of her life. Buffy sighed and rose to her feet. Pouring the remaining contents of her coffee down the sink, she washed her cup before going back up to her room to pack.

----

Everyone had come to say their goodbyes to Buffy.

The whole Cullen family was present, Jacob was obviously there, and even Charlie turned up to say goodbye to his niece. The sitting room was nowhere near full though, as the room would need the full town to fill the space, yet it was full of family that Buffy sadly had to leave behind for now.

'You better come back soon, hon!' frowned Charlie, pulling Buffy into a hug.

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had missed Charlie so much, especially his warm hugs. She was glad that her Mother had stayed in touch with Charlie, especially as it was Buffy's Fathers brother and not Joyce's.

'Where else am I going to go if I want to see it rain non stop?' laughed Buffy.

Charlie chuckled and released his grasp, stroking Buffy's cheek.

'You look more like Joyce everyday,' he whispered.

Buffy smiled, feeling the warm tears prick her eyes, and hugged Charlie again. She let go, wiping the tears away, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving it a blushing red when her lips disappeared. Charlie looked down at his shoes, before giving a manly cough and opening the door. Buffy watched as the door shut behind him. Moments later she heard his cruiser drive off, the gravel crunching under his tyres, before it became silent again. Buffy turned around, before she could even blink, Emmett had swept her up into a big bear hug, knocking the air out of her lungs.

'Ooft,' grunted Buffy, laughing slightly.

Emmett boomed with laughter, dropping her back on her feet. He punched her in the arm, his smile evaporating into a frown when he realised she didn't wince. Buffy laughed and winked at him. Buffy looked behind Emmett to see Rosalie stood marvelling in her perfection. She smiled slightly at Buffy. Buffy returned her smile.

Alice skipped over to Buffy. 'I'm really going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too.'

'Visit again soon?' asked Alice, her smile perking up.

'Course,' Buffy promised.

Alice smiled, flashing her sharp, white teeth, and pressed a kiss to each of Buffy's cheeks. Alice returned to Jaspers side, enclosing her small hand in his. Buffy saw that Jasper looked close to tears. She realised that she must have been more upset than she realized.

'Sorry, I guess I'm more of a softie than it seems,' said Buffy.

Jasper shook his head. 'It's alright. I'm glad that you are so attached to our family. Thank you for coming.'

'You're welcome.'

Suddenly, a huge, wet tongue began licking Buffy's face.

'Ew, Jacob!' Buffy moaned.

She pushed Jacob away playfully, wiping her face with her sleeve jacket. Jacob sat, in his wolf form, with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, as though he was grinning, with his tail wagging ecstatically. Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she bent over and hugged the large wolf. Jacob moaned quietly. Buffy buried her face into his hair, trying to compose herself before anyone could see. She pulled back, laughing as Jacob licked her cheek sloppily.

'I'll miss you too,' Buffy frowned, patting his head.

Buffy rose to her feet. Running her fingers through Jacob's knotted fur one more time, she turned her attention back to the others around the room. Esme slid forward lightly, enveloping Buffy in her embrace. Buffy rested her chin on Esme's shoulder, as Buffy was slightly taller than her, and wrapped her arms around her. Buffy had missed having a Mother figure around, missing being taken care of instead of caring for everyone else. Esme reminded her of her own Mother. Esme love was unconditional to everyone in her life.

'Thank you for coming,' said Esme, smoothing down her hair. 'Take care of yourself.'

'Thank you for having me, and you too,' Buffy replied, breathing in her sweet scent.

Esme pulled away, stroking Buffy's cheek. Her coldness tingled Buffy's skin, however Buffy didn't even notice as she had come familiar to the feeling. Esme pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her hand a small squeeze, before stepping back to let Carlisle forward.

'Thank you for your presence and for looking past your Slayer ways. You are always welcome here, so is Angel. Tell him that I asked about him,' said Carlisle.

'Thanks, and I will. We'll hopefully try to come and visit sometime, I'm sure Angel would love to see you.'

Buffy hugged Carlisle, thanking him again for letting her stay. Carlisle smiled, telling her that she was welcome any time, and stepped back, wrapping his arm around Esme's shoulders. Renesmee climbed out of Bella's arms and skipped towards Buffy, her arms stretched out for her to pick her up. Buffy picked her up with ease and hugged her tightly, pressing her face into her bronze hair. Renesmee pressed her hand to her cheek. She watched as Renesmee showed Buffy coming back, bringing her friends.

'I will,' said Buffy, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

'Soon?' asked Renesmee.

'As soon as I can,' promised Buffy.

Renesmee nodded. Buffy placed Renesmee on her feet, where she skipped towards Jacob and jumped onto his back. Edward stepped forward. Buffy pulled him into a hug.

'Thank you for listening to my annoying thoughts all week!' she laughed.

'I found them quite amusing actually,' replied Edward, amusement evident in his tone.

Buffy laughed.

The two of them broke apart, shared a few more words, before Buffy turned to Bella. It was all thanks to Bella that Buffy had been able to meet this new extended part of her family – she owed her more than she could say. Bella smiled and wrapped Buffy in a hug, trying carefully not to break any bones.

'Thank you so much for inviting me,' whispered Buffy.

'You're welcome – I'm glad you could come,' replied Bella.

'I'm never going to get over seeing you walk without falling,' said Buffy, laughing softly.

Bella joined in the laughter. Buffy heard Edward laugh under his breath. Bella let go of Buffy and returned to Edward's side.

Buffy frowned. She didn't want to go so soon.

-----

It had been an hour since Buffy had drove off, heading back to Sunnydale. The Cullen's thought the house seemed emptier now she had gone – she had been the first human, since Bella, to actually spend a night here, let alone staying for a full week. It seemed odd now without having her presence.

Esme sat on the sofa, curled up with a book. Edward sat at his piano with Bella, and was going through every piece of music he had ever composed. Renesmee was sat next to Jacob, now back in his human form, who was trying to keep her amused with a book. Emmett and Jasper were sat in the centre of the room, playing a game of chess, whilst Alice and Rosalie watched. Alice already knew Jasper was going to win, and what moves each of them were going to play, yet she watched in silence. Whilst Carlisle sat upstairs in his study, completing some paperwork he had to do for the hospital.

Suddenly Alice's whole body froze, her eyes wide and panicked as she gazed unfocusedly in front of her. A small terrified gasp sounded from her mouth. The whole room became silent, Edward's fingers frozen numbly on the piano, whilst everyone's eyes fell upon Alice. Carlisle was at the bottom of the stairs in seconds, obviously sensing the atmosphere from up in his study.

'Alice,' said Jasper, sat besides her as quick as lightening.

'What is it?' asked Esme, placing her book besides her and rising to her feet.

The air was thick with tension. The terrified expression over Alice's face was enough to make everyone panic.

'Buffy,' whispered Alice.

_------_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so so sooooo much for each and every review. Thank you for adding this story to your favourites & story alerts. I hope you like this chapter – it is where the story really starts! Reviews are appreciated! Take care. Lots of love, Beth x**_


	5. Chapter 5

The whole family, including Jacob, crowded around Alice, who was wrapped in Jasper's embrace. Bella was closest to Alice, after Jasper of course, with Edward right by her side, cradling their daughter in his arms. Esme and Carlisle stood behind Jasper, Esme watching with alert and wide eyes whilst Carlisle rubbed his thumb in circular motions over the bare marble skin on her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were stood besides Esme and Carlisle; Rosalie looking focused, Emmett looking ready for a fight. Jacob stood slightly further away from the group, yet not too far.

'What is it? Alice, what's wrong with Buffy?' questioned Bella.

Bella looked up at Edward. His face was as firm as stone, a slight pained look shined in his golden eyes.

'Edward!' said Bella, a hint of begging in her tone.

Edward looked down at his wife for a moment, before looking back up. His eyes fell upon Jacob.

'Jacob, will you take Renesmee out? Maybe to hunt?'

Jacob nodded. Edward pressed a kiss to Renesmee's head and passed her over to Jacob, giving a slight nod that only Bella seemed to notice. It was obvious that he had been answering one of Jacob's thoughts as Jacob frowned and left the room, Renesmee cradled in one of his arms. Edward watched them go before turning back to his family, rubbing his hands over his face.

'How long have we got, Alice?' he asked.

'To what?' said Emmet loudly, the impatience evident in his tone.

The whole family was swapping looks between Edward and Alice, everyone sharing the same irritated and impatient face at being kept in the dark.

'Buffy has been in an accident,' explained Edward, pulling Bella to his side with one of his arms, keeping her close.

'Accident?' whispered Bella.

The fear strangled her words, making them come out in a whisper – though, being a vampire, everyone could still hear her as if she had screamed instead. Bella looked up at Edward, noticing his face was a hard mask, obviously trying his best not to make her panic, although his composed face only made her panic increase.

'How bad?' said Carlisle.

'Extremely. Carlisle, we have to go – _now. _It'll be a matter of minutes until … until someone rings the police,' Alice quickly mended her sentence, though Edward had heard her first thought and winced.

'Me and Carlisle,' Edward answered Alice's thought.

Alice nodded.

'What?' said Esme, looking in between Alice and Edward.

'Alice thinks those who can resist the blood lust the most should go. I think maybe Emmett should come as well, his strength will be needed,' replied Edward, looking around at the faces of his family.

'Time's running out, Edward!'

Before another word could be said, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had vanished. The door slammed shut behind them. The remaining three women looked around at each other, trying to make sense of everything. Yet their panic slowly began to fade into relaxation as Jasper's power took its toll on them.

-----

Emmett held his breath as he approached the scene. Edward was already there, kneeling besides the smashed up vehicle that looked more like a squashed tin can than a car, his eyes scanning across the wreckage. Carlisle halted besides Emmett, though he didn't hold his breath like the others as he barely even noticed the scent – even though the scarlet fluid was staining the ground. Emmett and Carlisle crept besides Edward, their golden eyes widening.

Buffy's car was upside down, dents covering every surface, with every window shattered. Half of the paint was scratched off, one of the wheels had come off, and a large amount of blood was pooling inside the car. The other car, which was a few metres away, was still on all four wheels, the bonnet dented badly and the front window smashed. The site was horrifying. Even to three vampires. Yet the worst was, not the huge mess that the crash had caused, the fact that a loved one was unconscious, bleeding to death, in one of the vehicles.

'Emmett – you'll need to rip off the top so we can get Buffy out safely,' advised Carlisle.

Emmett nodded. Still holding his breath, he approached the car. His hands sunk into it like it was butter, crushing the car between his fingers, and ripped off the bottom of the car. He grunted as he threw it into the forest, watching with amusement as it spun deeper through the trees like a boomerang. Emmett turned back and peeled the side of the car off, giving Carlisle an easier entrance. Carlisle thanked him and took a step into the battered tin can.

Carlisle bent down where the passenger's feet would be, outstretching his hands under Buffy, and leaned forward. His razor blade teeth cut through the seatbelt easily. Carlisle was extra careful that his teeth went nowhere near Buffy. Within seconds, Buffy fell like a ragdoll into his waiting arms. Carlisle was back out of the car in a flash.

'We'll get the car,' said Carlisle.

Edward nodded as Carlisle gently placed Buffy in his arms.

Edward looked down at Buffy's broken body. Numerous cuts were scattered across her deathly white face, her arm hung limply across her chest, her leg looked slightly bent. In fact, her whole body looked broken. To top it off, there wasn't a spot on her body where blood was splattered over her. The scarlet liquid stood out against her pale as a ghost skin.

Edward took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on getting her home alive, before racing off into the forest, taking no notice of Emmett jumping on the car playfully behind him.

---

The whole Scooby Gang was gathered in the sitting room, awaiting Buffy's return.

Willow and Oz were sat on the sofa, their hands intertwined. Willow turned to peer out of the window every few minutes, eagerly awaiting her best friends' arrival. Buffy was supposed to arrive home an hour ago and, even though it had been Willow who had suggested traffic, she couldn't help but feel slightly panicky. Anya and Xander were sharing the armchair, Xander idly twiddling his thumbs whilst Anya kept asking questions like an annoying child on a long road trip. Spike leant against the door frame, unusually silent. Faith was pacing up and down the room, cracking her knuckles and looking up every time she heard a car drive along the street. Whilst Angel stood at the window, his brown orbs watched the streets, never blinking.

'You still think she's stuck in traffic, Red?' asked Faith impatiently.

Willow gave her a small shake of her head.

'Lay off, Faith,' said Angel, tearing his eyes away from the window. 'Willow isn't physic.'

Willow flashed Angel a grateful smile, whilst Faith rolled her eyes and continued to pace.

'I'm going for a fag,' muttered Spike, leaving the room.

No one even registered his exit as they continued to wait silently for their friend to return home.

'Something's wrong,' Angel said randomly.

Everyone looked up at him with confused eyes.

Angel didn't know why those words had fallen from his mouth, though he believed there was truth to them. He didn't know how, or why, but he always knew whenever something had happened to Buffy, and this was one of those times. Angel could feel it in the centre of his chest, in his bones, rippling through his whole body, that something had most definitely happened to Buffy. He guessed that it was their unbreakable connection – maybe they were more part of each other than previously thought.

'I'll ring Carlisle, ask him on any information he has,' said Angel, making his way over to the phone.

'What if they have eaten her?' Anya asked, looking up at Xander.

Xander laughed nervously. 'Come on, Anya; let's go for a quick breather.'

Anya looked up at Xander quizzically, ignoring the dark gaze everyone was shooting her way. Xander pulled her up by her shoulder, flashing everyone a quick smile, before pulling her out of the sitting room. As they left, everyone heard Anya ask "did I say something wrong?" Moments after they had exited through the front door, Xander's answering reply fading; Spike returned and took his place back at the door frame.

'Where are those two going? Off for a quickie?' questioned Spike, jerking his thumb in the direction Xander and Anya had left.

Everyone ignored Spike – 'I don't know why I bloody bother,' he muttered – and kept their eyes strained on Angel, who was viciously punching in the numbers that he read from a notebook by the phone. He put the phone next to his ear and, before the phone could ring twice, someone answered. Judging by the feminine voice that answered, everyone guessed it wasn't Carlisle.

'_Hi Angel. I'm Alice – I'm part of Carlisle's Coven. I was expecting your call-'_

'Hey Alice. I was just wondering if you know where Buffy was – she was supposed to arrive home an hour ago,' interrupted Angel impatiently.

The voice who answered was male. 'Hello Angel, its Carlisle. I have some news to share, as I know you have probably rung about Buffy, and I just want to say, before I tell you, that this was the _only_ way…'

'Tell me,' commanded Angel.

There was a sorrow in Carlisle's voice that made Angel panic. He sounded like he was truly sorry for something – something that had probably been the _only way. _Angel knew in a moment that his heart was right, that his gut instinct had been correct – that something had happened to Buffy.

Everyone gathered around Angel, including Xander and Anya who had returned sneakily, to listen to their phone call. No one knew that on that night, as they crowded around the phone, they would receive news that would change their whole lives. None of them was aware of the tragic events that had unravelled since the sun had rose and set. Even Angel, who knew deep in his heart that something had happened, could never have guessed the unpredictable news Carlisle would share.

No one knew that their friend, the Slayer, was dead.

----

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter should have been much longer and definitely better – and I'm sorry for updating you with something so crappy. I have a Spanish GCSE on Monday – and I'm putting 100% effort into that until that day has passed. Though, I couldn't help but write this chapter. I hope you forgive me for the short amount of poor writing here. The next chapter will be longer and better. And please ignore any mistakes as I truly don't possess the energy to re-check it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EACH AND EVERY REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Reviews are appreciated :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella paced the room, trying her hardest to sort through her jumbled thoughts. From what Alice had told them, which was not a lot, Bella knew that Buffy had been in a terrible car crash and was extremely hurt. It wasn't Alice's words that had alerted Bella, it was the sympathetic look in her eyes – the kind of look that a doctor gives a patients family when he comes to share the grieving news. Trying her hardest to remain calm – which was easier than expected thanks to Jasper – Bella took a seat on the sofa, dropping her head into her hands, and closed her eyes. She heard someone sit beside her, the sofa dipping in slightly from their weight, and put their cold arm around her shoulders. Without looking up to see who was sat with her, she leaned her head into their shoulder.

Rosalie stood by the window, her face and posture frozen while her eyes darted rapidly between the trees. She was concerned for Buffy, who she had grown to like, though she couldn't help fear more for Emmett. If someone came whilst they were trying to save Buffy, any human being at all, then their whole existence, their whole lifestyle, everything that had built throughout the last few centuries, could crumble down upon them. Rosalie hoped Buffy would be alright, especially as Rosalie had noticed how much Buffy treasured every aspect of her human life, although she also wanted her existence – her true identity – to be kept secret. She shuddered at the thought of people finding out what she was.

Alice stood in the corner of the room. In circular motions she rubbed her temples, her eyes clamped shut tightly. The same vision played through her mind, spiralling in and out before her very eyes, and for once she felt totally powerless. Alice knew that Buffy's future was sealed, there were no other options, choices or alternatives, and there was nothing she could do to help. Knowing every event that would soon unravel before them, Alice kept herself quiet in the corner. She didn't know how to tell Bella of what was to become of her cousin. She didn't want to be the one to tell her that there was only _one _option left.

Five …

Four ….

Three …

Two …

One …

Alice's eye flew open as Edward charged through the door, Buffy's limp and broken body curled up in his arms. Her face was unrecognizable covered in the thick amount of scarlet liquid. All at the same time, everyone took a large intake of breath, their lips all identically pressed into thin lines. Bella rushed over to Edward, the panic exploding over her beautiful face as quick as a strike of lightening.

'Buffy,' she whispered.

A moment later, Emmett and Carlisle sped through the door, coming at a halt on either side of Edward. Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Emmett, who winked at her playfully.

'We need to get her upstairs, she's lost a lot of blood,' said Carlisle.

With one swift nod of his head, Edward vanished. Carlisle was quick on his tail upstairs. The others were frozen in their places, their breath still held as the smell of blood burnt their nostrils, with unsure expressions on their beautiful faces. Jasper was the first to give in, apologising repeatedly as he left the room. Esme was next, followed by Alice. Rosalie breathed out, though a small spark in her eyes as her nostrils flared had Emmett pulling her out of the room. Finally, only Bella remained downstairs in the house.

The blood lust was nothing compared to the fear.

-----

Jacob leant against a tree, watching as Renesmee jumped gracefully to catch a butterfly. He gave a throaty chuckle as her bottom lip stuck out when she realised she hadn't caught it. Crouching into a low position, she sprang high into the air again, her arms outstretched to catch the colourful creature.

Jacob's thoughts began to wander. He knew that something was going on back at the Cullen house, something that they wanted to keep Renesmee away from, something that involved Buffy. He noticed by Alice's fearful expression that something had to have happened. Had another vampire gotten to her? Had Buffy – being a vampire slayer – picked a fight with the wrong type of vampire? Or had their vampire royalty, the Voultri, found out that a human was aware of their world? Even if she was a Vampire Slayer. Jacob wondered if that was why they had come back to Forks. Maybe they didn't want a Vampire Slayer, who killed species of their kind, knowing about them? Maybe they were protecting their own people.

Jacob shook his head, deciding he was reaching too into this. He knew it could be something little – maybe Buffy had broken her leg or something. Jacob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, as the fear on Alice's face appeared front and centre in his mind. Whatever it was, he would protect Renesmee.

'Jacob?'

Jacob looked up at the sound of his name. Renesmee skipped towards him, a mesmerizing smile spread across her beautiful inhuman face, holding out her hand. At first Jacob thought she wanted him to hold her hand, then he realised the bright butterfly perched on the edge of her finger.

'Well done, Nessie,' complimented Jacob, ruffling Renesmee's hair.

Renesmee lifted up her hand and watched as the butterfly flew away slowly, yet beautifully.

'Jacob is everything Ok?' asked Renesmee.

Jacob looked down at her with a false smile, hoping the young, though very advanced, child couldn't see through his poor façade. Even though he knew Renesmee would be able to stay calm and react better to the unknown than most adults, he didn't want to worry her with his false accusations. Until he was positive of what was happening back home, there was nothing else he could do.

'Everything is fine,' said Jacob reassuringly.

However, he had no idea just how wrong he was …

----------

'Everything is _not _fine!' muttered Edward, hovering slightly behind Carlisle. 'Her pulse is weakening by the second – I can barely hear it Carlisle! She's lost too much blood for you to save her!'

Edward had watched as Carlisle tried to stop the never ending pool of blood that, no matter what the doctor did, continued to squirt out of her body. It didn't seem possible that that amount of blood could come out of such a small body. Watching as the colour drained out of Buffy's face, her breaths becoming limited, Edward realised that there was only one possible way that Buffy could be saved. After swapping a few words with Alice, who was sat uselessly on the porch, he realised that it was definite – that there truly was no other absolute way. Alice's words – 'I've seen it, Edward. It's firm and unmoving' – made it final.

'There still a ray of hope, Edward. After centuries of work at hospitals, I have learnt that you have to keep hope!' said Carlisle, trying to keep his voice calm though failing miserably.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He couldn't loose his temper – not in a time like this. He knew Carlisle hated giving up. Carlisle valued every single person's life and always found it difficult to give up hope – especially as he believed there was always a chance. Who was Edward to loose his rag at someone who saved people every single day? Who gave someone back their lives that could have been forever lost? Carlisle was a miracle worker, a saviour. He just had Buffy's best interests at heart.

'Carlisle, Alice has seen it. She says her vision is solid, firm. It isn't blurry or fuzzy, it doesn't keep changing – it is always the same,' answered Edward.

Carlisle sighed miserably. He kept his marble hands busy at work, trying his hardest to slow the flow of blood exiting her wounds. Carlisle was proud of Edward for his control – especially being around this much blood. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew Edward was right. If Alice had seen it, firm and solid, then there was no doubt about it. Yet he didn't want it to be final. He didn't want to turn her into one of them if her friends and family had no say in the matter.

'It isn't our choice – it is Angels. Buffy belongs to him, she is _his _soul mate,' sighed Carlisle, biting down firmly on his bottom lip.

'When someone you love is hovering between life and death, wouldn't everyone want every option to be open to save their loved ones life? If it was Bella, I would want her to be saved – no matter what the cost,' said Edward.

'I just think Angel deserves a say in the matter,' replied Carlisle.

A pool of sweat formed between his brows at the limited beating of Buffy's heart. Even he couldn't deny that if he didn't act soon, she would be dead within the next ten minutes.

'It is the only way, Carlisle! Before you could even dial their number, Buffy would be dead. We need to act soon – before we loose her completely.'

Carlisle frowned, rubbing his hands over his face. 'I'm doing this for the sake of Buffy.'

Edward nodded, noticing the strain in his voice.

Carlisle removed his hands from his face, pushed Buffy's hair away from her neck, and leaned forward.

-----

Bella, Edward and Carlisle stood quietly in the room. All of their eyes were focused upon Buffy. She was thrashing upon the table, her body trembling forcefully, whilst her face was twisted in an unbearable pain. Buffy's breathing was rapid and loud, as though she had just run a marathon. Her face was a chalky white, though Carlisle had promised her usual sun-kissed glow would come back after her transformation, and dry blood still covered her face. It made the experience even more haunting.

Bella cringed against Edward as a scream slipped from Buffy's lips. She hated seeing her cousin so weak, in so much pain. Knowing she couldn't help her, it killed her to sit on the sidelines and watch her cousin be put through the most painful kind of pain. Bella remembered when she had been changed – she had begged for death to come sweep her up in its arms, to take her away from the burning sensation that scolded her fragile body. She knew that Buffy was most probably going through the exact same torture and hoped that her cousin was stronger than she was to cope with it.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, pulling her into his side as if he was protecting her. He wished that she hadn't been so stubborn and ignored his pleads – she could have lived the rest of eternity without this horror in the back of her mind. Edward had watched with Bella when she was turned, however Bella hadn't thrashed and screamed as much as Buffy. He looked down and noticed Bella wincing, her head turned slightly away from the devastating scene. He wanted to soothe her, promise her that the pain would lessen and the screams would quieten down until they were merely murmurs, though he couldn't force the words out. Edward turned his head towards the door.

Alice's head appeared around the door. She kept her eyes away from Buffy, although she winced every time she heard her scream or gasp. A shudder quivered down her back as her eyes fell upon Carlisle.

'Angel will be ringing in a few moments.'

Carlisle nodded, his eyes never moving from Buffy. Alice's head vanished. The door closed quietly behind her, although none of them seemed to notice. Finally, when the phone began to ring loudly – it was very silent throughout the house – Carlisle sighed and left the room.

'What is he going to say to him?' whispered Bella.

Edward smoothed down Bella's hair, playing with a loose curl. 'How it was the only way.'

----

'Hi Angel. I'm Alice – I'm part of Carlisle's Coven. I was expecting your call-'

'_Hey Alice,'_ greeted Angel, interrupting her half way through her sentence. _'I was just wondering if you knew where Buffy was – she was supposed to arrive home an hour ago.'_

Alice gulped. She was unsure of how to answer, how much she needed to tell him. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was extremely worried. Thankfully, before she could reply, Carlisle was by her side, his hand reached out for the phone. Alice passed it over and gave him a grateful look, before returning to Jasper who was waiting outside on the porch.

'Hello Angel, its Carlisle. I have some news to share, as I know you have probably rung about Buffy, and I just want to say, before I tell you, that this was the _only_ way…'

Carlisle rubbed his hand over his face, sucking in a deep breath.

'_Tell me.'_

Carlisle knew Angel deserved the truth; he didn't need to be mollycoddled from the disastrous details. 'Buffy was in a car crash. When we got to her, she was extremely wounded and covered in blood. By time we got her home, she was worse. I assure you Angel that I did everything I could, though her pulse was weakening and she would have died. I had no other choice but to-'

'_You turned her into a Vampire?' _questioned Angel.

'Yes. It was the only way to-'

Carlisle frowned as the dial tone beeped loudly. He placed the phone back down on the receiver and sighed.

He didn't need Alice's power to know what the future would bring.

**-------------**

**Authors Note: Kind of waffled on here. I really hope you liked it. My only GCSE is over now; I just have a few tests in a couple of weeks to determine sets for next year yada yada yada. Hoped you like this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews – for taking the time to give me some feedback. Take care and lots of love, Beth x**


	7. Chapter 7

'Bella, you have to hunt,' said Edward.

Bella remained silent at Buffy's side.

It was times like this when Edward wished he was able to read her mind without needing Bella to pull down her shield. For the last day and half, Bella had stayed by Buffy's side, cupping her now pale hand, without moving once. The purple bruises were more defined now against her snowy skin, her eyes were like two ever-growing black holes. Edward could sense the pure agony radiating from Bella as she sat motionless besides her cousin. He wanted to know if Bella was angry with them, if she was okay with her cousin being doomed to spend the rest of eternity like one of them, yet he was unsure of how to ask her. Carlisle had gently told him that Bella was grieving for her cousin's forever lost life, that she was connecting with her human emotions that still existed somewhere within her, and that she just needed time. Whilst Jasper, who understood Bella in so many ways at the moment, told Edward how Bella was overcome with relief. Edward just hoped that she was relieved because they had saved Buffy, just not her life.

'Jacob wants to know if you want to go hunting with him and Nessie,' Edward said, taking a step closer to where his wife sat statue like.

Bella continued to gaze at Buffy's unmoving body. She had stopped writhing around in pain a few hours ago, now it just looked like she was sleeping with a permanent pained expression. Bella hoped that Buffy wasn't going through the same pain that she had suffered, but she knew the chances were slim. She was relieved that Carlisle had acted so quickly, especially as Bella had no idea how she would react to loosing her cousin forever, but she didn't know whether Buffy would have been better off dead. What if Buffy blamed her for the rest of her existence? What if she had preferred death to living for eternity? Her friends were human, they were marked for death one day, and how would Buffy deal with knowing that she would spend forever as her twenty two year old self, whilst her friends withered and died. Then there was Angel. Sure, her soul mate was a vampire and could spend eternity with her, though he would be unable to accompany her in the day, even when we were able to go out in the rain, he would not. Buffy was indestructible, Angel could be dusted with one wooden stake to the heart.

'If you don't want to go with Jacob, Alice would be happy to accompany you.'

Bella remained frozen at Buffy's side.

* * *

'What are we going to do when we get there, Angel?' asked Willow.

The gang was all piled up in Oz's van. Oz and Willow sat up at the front, whilst Angel, Xander, Anya, Faith and Spike took seats at the back in between the guitars and microphones. Angel offered to sit up front, though the sun became an issue and he was forced to be cramped in the back with the others.

Angel was actually unsure of what was going to happen once they arrived in Forks. He was grateful to Carlisle – whether the others agreed or not, Angel knew that Carlisle had saved Buffy. Carlisle had wandered across Angel's path in Los Angeles a few years before he came to Sunnydale. Carlisle's passion to helping humans and his generosity had drawn Angel in. Angel knew that Carlisle would have never ended Buffy's human life unless it was desperate. Yet, at the same time, part of him was angry that they had made the decision without him. Buffy was the love of his existence – shouldn't he have at least some say in her life? Angel tried to control the angry side of him. He hadn't gone to Forks to fight this, merely face it with bravery.

'I'm not sure, Willow,' Angel said from the back.

'What? We're not going to kick these Cullen's asses?' questioned Faith in astonishment.

Angel rolled his eyes. He knew that Faith would have wanted to resolve this by fighting – though he knew he couldn't blame her, fighting was the only way she knew how to resolve a problem. And, the most amusing thing, the Cullen's were vampires and she was a Vampire slayer – it was in her blood. However, before they had left, Angel had warned them that the Cullen's were not their enemies nor were they going to eliminate them. After all, they were Buffy's family and, if there was one thing Buffy felt strongly about, it was that family didn't turn on family.

'No, Faith, we aren't going to be kicking anyone's ass,' replied Angel.

Faith and Spike both groaned in disappointment.

'I doubt we could kick their arses anyway. Didn't Buffy say that you had to rip them apart and burn the pieces? I mean, come on! Angel isn't the Hulk' said Xander, trying to relieve some of the tension with his humour.

Except, for once, no one cracked a smile at Xander's poor attempt of a joke.

Silence overwhelmed the vehicle, crippling everyone with its intensity. This time no one broke the silence, they merely stayed deep within their own thoughts until they pulled up outside a decent looking motel later on that evening.

The trip to Forks was almost eighteen hours. Oz was human, well at least until the full moon, and no one could expect him to drive for eighteen straight hours. As soon as his eyes had started to flutter with exhaustion, Willow had ordered him to pull into the next decent looking motel they could find.

Each of them dragged out their suitcases from the back of the van, lugging them towards the reception.

A tall, overly fake tanned woman sat behind an unpolished desk, picking at her bright pink nail polish in complete boredom. Upon hearing the clatter the Scooby Gang caused, her head snapped up to survey the visitors. Her eyes gleamed with interest as she studied Angel and Spike, allowing her top teeth to sink seductively into her bottom lip. Angel forced himself not to roll his eyes, whilst Spike gave her a cheeky encouraging wink.

'And how may I help you?' she purred.

Her eyes finally caught onto Oz. She fluttered her mascara clumped eyelashes in his direction also.

'Hey,' greeted Willow, stepping in front of the receptionists' line of direction, 'we would like to book five rooms, please.'

The receptionist's eyes squinted as she looked at Willow with displeasure and a hint of annoyance; however she turned away as she began typing loudly on the computer before her. Willow seemed quite proud of herself and grinned happily as Faith clapped her on the shoulder. The four guys merely chuckled, shaking their heads.

'That will be one hundred dollars please,' spoke the receptionist a minute later.

Willow handed over her credit card, shouting down Angel's protests, and accepted the handful of keys the woman dumped into her cupped hands. As Willow observed the keys, she gave a sigh of relief when she realised that each room was situated next to each other. Obviously the tanned, perverted woman was slightly intimidated of Willow already.

"You're on floor three,' the receptionist informed.

When her credit card was returned, and the receptionist wished them a half-hearted "have a good night", everyone dragged their luggage towards the elevator. Oz took Willow's hand and gave it a small squeeze as his other hand pressed the button.

'God, you see the way she was looking at these as though they were fresh meat? That is one desperate girl,' laughed Faith, jabbing her thumb in the direction behind her.

'You're telling me,' muttered Angel, a slight shiver escaping his body.

Everyone laughed. Xander gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

As the elevator doors slid open, a drunken couple sauntered out, giggling and poking one another in the chest. The gang waited patiently as they fell past them before entering the elevator, dragging their stuff with them. Spike watched the two drunks vanish and clapped his hands together, his piercing blue eyes twinkling with a newly founded shine.

'I'm going to drop this bag of crap off then go get wrecked,' Spike announced.

'I'm in!' replied Faith, inviting herself.

The elevator doors slid open on floor three.

As they made their way along the corridor, Willow dished out the keys. She kept Faith and Spike's, knowing full well that they would arrive back drunk and uncoordinated when everyone would be packing up into the van, and took their luggage to dump in her room. With a wave of hands, the two of them vanished back down the corridor and slid through the narrow gap between the elevator doors.

'They are really going to regret that,' Angel said, running his hand through his hair.

'Do we have to wait for them?' sighed Xander unenthusiastically.

'They'll be back on time. Spike needs to be back before the sun burns him to a crisp,' replied Oz.

'He's right. If Spike has any brains-'

Xander and Willow snorted.

'-Then he hopefully will be back on time. We'll have to leave fast and early in the morning, before the sun comes up. It'll be a long day tomorrow,' continued Angel.

Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya all nodded, before retreating to their assigned rooms. Willow and Oz were talking about waking up slightly earlier then everyone to fill up at the nearest gas station, whilst Anya questioned Xander his preference on where he wanted sex – the bed or floor.

Angel unlocked his door and slid inside, shutting it quickly behind them. He flicked on the light, threw down his luggage that held only a few changes of clothing, and dropped onto the bed.

He finally let the image of his soul mate wander into his head.

* * *

Buffy could feel the fire snapping at her heart. It was so painful, unlike anything she had ever been through, that she was now contemplating her peaceful death. She couldn't scream because she found her teeth were chomping down on her bottom lip, enclosing the scream that gargled in her chest. Buffy's mind was blank – she couldn't think about anything else except the excruciating pain. She could feel her body writhing, although she couldn't control it.

'Edward isn't there anything we can do?' she heard a frantic voice question.

'No I'm sorry, love, we just have to let it take its time,' a velvet voice answered.

What was going to have to take its time, thought Buffy. She hoped that it wasn't the pain; she didn't know how long she could cope with it until she finally gave up. Buffy continued to chant "I am strong" in her mind, trying to keep her focus away from the burning sensation.

She began to think about her friends, her soul mate. She knew if she died now, she would never see them again. Everything Buffy had ever wanted to say to them would be left unspoken. She would never be able to feel their touch, hear their voices, and see their warming faces. Her lips would never press against Angel's again. She would never feel the electricity shock her when their skin touched. She wasn't ready to die. She had so much life left in her.

Her thoughts suddenly went to Joyce. If she died now, at least she would be reunited with her lost and extremely missed Mother. The guilt suddenly overwhelmed her. It had been such a long time since her Mother left her that she found it difficult to remember certain aspects of the woman who had given her life. She found that she couldn't quite remember the soft scent of her or the way her hugs felt. Buffy hated herself for not holding onto them tight enough. Her Mom's death had been unexpected – she always thought she would have another day to spend with her Mom. But her time had come to an end sooner than Buffy had thought. And time had once again showed Buffy who was boss.

The sudden images of Buffy, Jacob and Renesmee searching the beach for the prettiest rock swarmed her mind. She watched it fascination as the memory played her head as clear as glass. Renesmee skipping along the sand, her fingers enclosing around certain rocks and observing them with her beautiful brown orbs. Jacob in his wolf form, his nose skimming the rocks. And then Buffy watching Renesmee and Jacob, the fondness shining in her eyes. Buffy had been so entranced into the memory that she had forgotten about the pain, leaving it only as a pinching feeling in the back of her mind.

Her mind was then filled by pretty, bright pictures.

* * *

'They are currently at a motel now. Tomorrow they will travel for five hours straight, pull in at a drive through for some food, and drive another two hours before pulling into another motel. It is quite blurry around the edges, but I think they should be here within two days,' Alice said.

The Cullen's, plus Jacob, all nodded at this new piece of information. They had been aware that Angel and Buffy's friends were coming down to Forks; however they were unaware of how long the journey would take for them to arrive. Now they had at least some idea of what the following days would bring for Buffy's friends.

'Are they going to fight us when they get here?' questioned Rosalie.

Emmett straightened up, his eyes gleaming with interest suddenly. Elbowing him in the arm, Rosalie turned back to Alice. Although it was Carlisle who answered her.

'No,' Carlisle answered firmly.

His arm was encircled around Esme's waist, holding her closely to his side. Esme looked up at him with fearful eyes. Everyone knew that Esme's worst fear was loosing her family.

'How can you be sure?' said Jacob, who was holding Renesmee on his hip.

'I know Angel. I know that he loves Buffy; I know that Buffy loves us. Angel wouldn't do anything that would hurt Buffy,' responded Carlisle.

His tone sounded certain, giving no one room to question him. Emmett's gleeful eyes disappeared and Rosalie relaxed slightly, though that could have been thanks to Jasper who was trying his hardest to control her slight anger. Alice melted into Jasper's side, staring blankly ahead as she continued to scan all of their futures. Esme and Carlisle were having a private conversation using their eyes. Jacob was watching something that Renesmee was showing him.

Suddenly Bella and Edward joined the group. They stared in amazement at Bella, who they hadn't seen since the day of the accident, and noted the darkness of her eyes. She was evidently in need of a good hunting trip.

'Jacob, can we have Renesmee please?' questioned Bella, stepping towards Jacob.

Edward instantly noticed Jacob's resentment at handing Renesmee over to Bella by his thoughts. He was thinking about Bella's black as coal eyes, the purple bruises that lay beneath, and the thirst that was probably burning her throat. Jacob was torn – he didn't want to anger Bella at a time like this, neither did he want to put Renesmee in danger. However, during these thoughts, he had hesitated a moment too long.

'Jacob,' hissed Bella, holding out her arms for her daughter.

The others watched. Alice was frustrated because she didn't know what was going to happen because Jacob and Renesmee were blocking her powers. Emmett was already deciding to jump in if Bella turned to violence. Jasper was throwing everything he could at Bella to calm her, though it didn't appear to be working fairly good. Rosalie was mentally chuckling at the thought of Bella ripping Jacob's head off. Carlisle and Esme were both worried about Bella's control, both of them scolding Edward for not forcing her to go hunting. Whilst Renesmee's thoughts were confused as to why Jacob was keeping her away from Mommy.

Edward decided to take the lead. Stepping in front of Bella, he held out his arms to Renesmee.

'_Thanks. I couldn't be sure if Bells is in total control,' _Jacob thanked in his thoughts.

He handed Renesmee over to Edward. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bella – he did – and he knew she was an amazing mother; however he couldn't trust her control. The eyes freaked him out enough. A slight growl escaped through Bella's teeth as she watched Jacob hand over Renesmee, though she immediately silenced once Emmett stood beside her.

'What do you need Renesmee for, son?' questioned Carlisle.

'Bella was thinking of ways to help Buffy and I was wondering if Renesmee's thoughts could somehow distract her from the pain,' said Edward.

'It could work,' replied Carlisle, nodding his head.

'Good idea, Edward,' praised Esme, rubbing her fingers along his arm.

He nodded.

'Bella, you need to go hunting,' said Alice, taking a step towards her, 'I can go with you.'

Bella shook her head. 'I'm staying with Buffy.'

'_This is why you should never have given her everything she wanted. She needs to hunt, Edward!' _scolded Alice.

Edward nodded once in acknowledgement to her thought.

'Bella, love, listen to Alice. You need to go,' he said, reaching out to Bella.

She shook her head, her eyes darkening even more.

'Bells, listen to Edward,' ordered Jacob.

'Don't talk to me like that Jacob Black!' spat Bella, hissing in his direction.

Emmett rested his hand on Bella's shoulder, restraining her slightly as she edged towards Jacob. Rosalie too moved closer to Bella, her thoughts worrying about Emmett. Jacob moved a step away.

'Bella, sweetie, leaving Buffy for fifteen minutes won't change anything. She probably won't wake up for another few days anyway,' soothed Esme.

It must have been Esme's magical power, or the softness of her voice, because Bella's whole body slumped and she nodded sadly, turning to face the door. The whole family relaxed slightly, except Renesmee who had no idea as to what was going on from the start.

'Who would you like to accompany you, Bella?' asked Edward.

'Alice and Emmett,' replied Bella after a moment's hesitation.

Alice and Emmett nodded, turning on their heels and following Bella out of the door.

'Keep her safe,' begged Edward.

The family listened as the door slammed shut behind them. Jacob mumbled something about checking in with Sam at La Push before vanishing out of the room. The backdoor shut a few moments later. Rosalie decided to go out into the garage, whilst Esme and Carlisle continued to stand in the centre of the room.

Edward looked down at his daughter, whose brown eyes were staring up at him widely.

'Let's go and help Aunt Buffy,' he said.

* * *

**ALMOST FIVE MONTH SINCE MY LAST UPDATE! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**I hope you liked this update. I enjoyed writing it!**

**I hope you haven't given up on the story or me – I promise to try and update more often from now on.**

**Please review to let me know if you are still reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Beth xx**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone.

Thank you so much for every single review, favourite alert, story alert, author alert and everything. It means so so much to me, you wouldn't believe.

But I have some bad news.

I'm giving up on writing for a while. There is so much going on in my life at the moment and I can't find the time. And, if I'm being honest, I've lost my inspiration and passion for writing. I hope to get it back one day because writing is something I truly love. I will return and finish these stories one day, I promise. But, for now, I just can't.

I hope you forgive me.

And I am so sorry. You truly are the best readers in the world and I feel horrible for doing this.

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. And I wish every single one of you the best of luck for 2010 !

Your writer always,

Beth xx


End file.
